


Whoops! Wrong Door

by The_Fiction_Portal



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: College, College AU, F/M, Student AU, sexiled, wrong door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fiction_Portal/pseuds/The_Fiction_Portal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela, in an attempt to give her roommate space, knocks on the wrong door while trying to reach her friend on a Thursday evening. However the door opened to reveal Tom, the attractive and friendly guy who lives across the hall from her friend. When invited in she had a time that made her forget all about being sexiled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoops! Wrong Door

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a College au prompt I found. Just an attempt to get out of a dry spell. Please enjoy.

“I can’t believe this,” I grumbled as I stormed down the hall. I had a very busy time in the library working on a last minute paper. I knew if I stayed in my room I wouldn't get it done in favor of doing other things. I was mentally drained, and I skipped dinner to do this assignment. All I wanted to do was to go to my room, eat some of my snacks and reward myself with a bit of Netflix. 

Unfortunately my roommate had other plans for me tonight, there on our doorknob was a red hair ribbon tied around it. The sign that she was with a guy, meaning they are about to, or in the mist of doing the do. The ribbon was a way to avoid embarrassment for everyone involved. Seeing the ribbon on the door I decided to visit my friend Jamie in an attempt to kill time.

I walked down the long hallway that connected a series of dorms together separated by large double doors. Leaving my dorm to the dorm where Jamie stayed I walked down the hall and gave a knock at the door, three knocks, always three.

“Weird...” I mumbled when I realized she didn’t answer. Or make any indication of being inside. It was then I realized I didn’t text her to see if it was okay. She might have been asleep or hanging out with someone else, anything is possible with Jamie for she was way more sociable than I am. Just as I was about to pull out my phone to text her to ask if she went anywhere when the door opened. However instead of my friend Jamie there was a tall guy with blonde curls and brilliant blue eyes.

_It’s that guy! What’s he’s doing here?_

“Hello, you’re the girl that’s always on this hall. I think you mistaken my room for your friend’s” he said to me, as usual his accent adding to his charm.

My heart nearly stopped as heat rose to my face at the same time. I realized her room was across the hall when I took a step back to read the number on top of his door. This was the room that was across from Jamie’s that had two very attractive guys living in it. Every time we’d walk down the hall we’d always see one or both of them, both was very nice to look at. This guy in particular would always smile at me and always speak to us first. Out of the two of them he was the one I found most attractive, luckily Jamie preferred the other guy so when we were alone we’d talk about them.

“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.” I smacked myself in forehead, unable to believe I made such a stupid mistake.  _Didn’t help I was so distracted after getting sexiled from my own room, I really should pay attention_.

“Oh? I’m sorry to hear that. So you don’t have a place to go?” he inquired, making me realize I was speaking out loud. I really wanted to crawl into a hole, when have I ever spoken out loud?

“No, but I’ll be fine I’ll be visiting my friend now, sorry to bother you” I apologized when I realized he might have been laying down his shirt looked a little wrinkled and his hair seemed a bit ruffled. Not that I’d know how his hair would normally look.

“I’m sorry, but I saw her leaving with a group of people some time ago.” When he said that I instantly remembered that she was going off with the choir for somewhere to sing. I sighed in defeat, I’d have no choice but to find somewhere else to go.

“Oh, I just remembered she had somewhere else to go tonight. Well thank you.” I say turning away so I can find somewhere else to go.

“Well, if you want you can hang out with me. I have a ton of movies we can watch.”

“O-oh, it’s okay, I wouldn’t want to bother you and your roommate. I appreciate the offer” I said to him. I didn’t realize he was this nice, well I sort of expected as such, whenever he saw me he would always say hi at least.

“I had to change roommates because my old one was always noisy and bringing girls into the room. I know what it’s like to not feel at home in your own room, so that being said you aren’t a bother at all” he answers. “Oh And Ben isn’t here at the moment so you only have one person to not bother” he added moments later.

_We never got pass the ‘hey how you doing?’ speech whenever we walk pass each other. And I’d have one hell of a story to tell Jamie when she got back from her performance..._

My mind was made up, I made my way slowly back to the front of his door. “Okay…I’ll take you up on the offer. If that’s okay,” I say to him managing to keep eye contact.

“Alright, come on in,” he takes a step back from his door, opening it wide enough for me to enter. Taking several steps in I realized to my pleasure the room was more or less organized, sure a few things weren’t in place but who’s room would be perfectly organized? Mine sure wasn’t.

When walking in I noticed the beds were aligned vertically along the left side of the room, the only thing separating them was one of the desks that were supposed to be used for studying. On one of the desks I saw a bunch of books, some had papers sticking out of it but it was more or less organized. The other desk fit between the two large windows and that desk was covered in random stuff it looked like a resting spot for things he didn’t feel like putting away.

Towards the right was a door I assumed to be connecting to bathroom and suite mates on the other side. The tv was in the center of the space between the bathroom door and the two closet doors and it was already on and playing some show I didn’t recognize.

“You know, I’ve seen you around often, but I never actually took the time to learn your name” he says a moment later. This made me realize I didn’t know his name either, I entered the room of someone I don’t even know on a first name basis.

“Angela, and don’t worry. I’m afraid I don’t know your name either, just the guy who’s very polite” I say to him.

He flashed me another one of those smiles of his, the kind that rivaled a thousand suns. The smiles that lifts me no matter what mood I was in prior to passing by him.

“I try to be kind to everyone I see. And my name is Thomas, but please just call me Tom” he said. I finally know the name of probably one of the kindest and friendliest guys around campus.

“It’s nice to officially meet you, we sorta pass by each other” I said while looking around to determine where I should sit. I didn’t want to just sit anywhere, and I wasn’t sure which side of the room was his.

“It’s nice to officially meet you too. Oh, and have a seat anywhere. My bed isn’t covered with too much stuff, or you can have the chair at my desk” he said motioning towards the bed that was closer to the door and I was standing next to. His bed was neater than the other as he only had papers on it.

I picked up the papers and it was then I noticed some sort of dialog on the papers. “Oh, is this a kind of story?” I asked, wondering what kind of things he was into as I placed the papers on his desk.

Tom, who was kneeling to take a look in his refrigerator, paused to glance up at me. “Oh that, yes we’re working on a play. You should see it sometime. I’m a Theatre major” he said.

“What? You are?” This was new, I might know of him but I never bothered to try and figure out if he was doing anything around campus.

“Yes, both me and Ben are. What are the odds of my new roommate being in the same major as me?” Tom answered me looking pretty pleased.

“I see, so you have a part in the play? When is it?” I asked.

“Hmm…if I tell you would you come see me?” he asked

I take a seat in hopes of not looking too shocked fiddling with my cell phone, something I always did when I just felt so exposed. I never got direct attention like this from a guy before, it was different.  “Uh, sure I’ll check out the theatre scene. Actually this semester I have freshman seminar. I sort of have to go to events around campus I never got around to going” I said laughing a little at myself. Here it was nearly half way into the semester, it was finally starting to warm up as well, not much longer until the semester was over. I really need to stop procrastinating.

“You’re a first year?” Tom asked quizzically, his brow were raised slightly in surprise.

“Oh…um…well yes I am. Is that a problem?” I asked frowning slightly as even in college apparently first years are looked down upon.

“Oh of course not, I just assumed you’d be a second year like me. You don’t seem to be as annoying as most first years.” I took his comment as a compliment, I liked that people assumed I was older than what I was, my height and lack of makeup made me appear younger, so much so that people would become  surprised by me saying I’m 18.

“Oh would you like something to drink? I don’t have much snacks besides hotpockets. I have to go back to the store for more snacks soon” he added a moment later, Tom seemed like the type to offer people things.

At the mention of food my stomach growled, I had skipped dinner and my roommate was shaking up with some guy which meant I couldn’t get to my own snacks. “I’m sorry, I’d turn down your offer normally but I didn’t get a chance to eat dinner so I’ll take your offer” I remarked, I never liked taking food from people. If it’s one thing I learned is that at college getting good food is hard to come by.

“I see. Is pepperoni okay?” he asked pulling the packets from the freezer half of the refrigerator.

“That’s perfect.”  When he turned his back I looked at my phone, tempted to tell Jamie where I was but again I remembered she’d probably be busy. If it wasn’t for her not being in her room I wouldn’t even been in here right now.

* * *

 

Soon enough we were each sitting and eating, well I was while Tom was looking for a movie to watch. He was kneeling on the floor, bent to look at the shelves which contained the movies. At some point he bent to where he was on his hands and knees, giving me a rather nice view of his backside.

_How is it possible for a guy to have a nice butt?_

“I’m feeling a little nostalgic, how about a Disney movie?” his voice broke my not so innocent thoughts about his body.

“I didn’t take you for the Disney type. I’m down, what do you have in mind?” It was wrong to assume things just because he’s a guy, but then again I didn’t take him as a theatre type either but there he was, tall, blonde and gorgeous parading around on stage.

“Sorry if I didn’t fit your expectations” he said with a laugh however he turned away after that. I hope I didn’t offend him.

“I don’t know what I was expecting, but I like you so far as you are” I said in an attempt to make him feel better.

“Same goes for you.” He responded before adding, “I rather enjoy The Jungle Book, it’s one of my favorites” he said holding out the DVD case.

“Oh wow, we going way back. Okay” I say, trying to not think about what he meant by ‘same goes for me,’ what did he expect me to be like?

“I don’t remember watching this movie a lot in my childhood, so maybe enough to count on one hand” I added, it’s probably one of the few movies I didn’t have in my collection.

“Aw man, it’s not very popular I guess, everyone I talk to seems to have not watched that one a lot. Well prepare to be amazed” he claims, he slips the movie in with a grin.

We settled on the bed, our backs pressed against the wall as the opening credits came on. In the back of my mind I suddenly realized getting on a guys bed may not have been the best move. However he kept a reasonable distance from me and he seemed to be focused on the movie.

I nearly died when the song Bare Necessities came on, he was so animated, his eyes were lit up and he was humming the tune. It was adorable, he was adorable, this movie clearly meant a lot to him. I think I was paying more attention to him than the movie.

When the movie was over he stretched his mile long legs before sliding off the bed. “That was good. I really do like this movie, such a pick me up” he said crouching down to remove the movie.

“It was good, Disney movies always have that pick me up factor” I commented which is true, it’s not a family film for nothing.

“Do you have a favorite?” he asked.

“Not really, I think I just love and appreciate the classics as a whole rather than just singling them out…however I guess I leaned towards the movies with talking animals more than people, I know weird” I answered and realizing how weird my choice was wen saying it out loud. I remembered watching more of Lion King and Lady and the Tramp more than the princess movies and when I voiced that opinion to people they would ask ‘really?’ It was never in an inquisitive tone but ‘am I crazy?’ tone so I would always beat other people to the punch.

“Hey, that’s not weird your opinion might not be popular, like my love for Jungle Book, but it doesn’t make it weird” replies Tom. This guy really is kind.

I wasn’t sure what other movie he put in because we ended up talking through it. This was very new, it was easy to talk to him. I didn’t have to scramble things to say or ask, the conversation just seem to flow naturally. However I think it was because Tom knew how to keep a conversation going. All too soon we heard the sound of a door knob, we looked towards the door inside to see another guy, no doubt Tom’s roommate, entered the room.

“Hey Ben” Tom chimes in as the newcomer walks in.

“Hey, Oh. I didn’t think you’d have a girl here. You could have let me know, I could have killed some time he said digging in his closet, looks like he was going to take a shower.

It didn’t take me long to realize what he was insinuating, “It’s not like that at all. I’m not sure what kind of girl you take me for” I said, feeling a bit insulted, attractive or not I wouldn’t bed a guy I’m just getting to know.

“She’s a friend, Ben. Don’t you remember she visits our hall often?” he asked. When Ben closed the door to his closet and turns to look at me it was then I noticed his eyes were green. His eye widen in recognition, confirming with a head nod, “Yeah I remember, so you’re the girl Tom kept wondering about” he said with a wide grin, going into the bathroom as Tom tried to protest.

“Sorry about him, he likes to make me seem like creep in front of people” Tom remarked, his pink face proved to be very adorable. Flustered Tom was a different Tom for me, and was it really because of me or was it because of his roommate?

“It’s okay. I was sorta wondering about you too. Like what kind of person you were and such” I say to him honestly in an attempt to make him not feel as bad.

“And what do you think of me now?” he asked.

“I think you’re really kind and fun. And you?” I asked, curious to know what he may have thought of me.

Tom made a show of thinking, a soft hum escaped his lips, his blue eyes flickered upward as if deep in thought. “I think I’d like to get to know you more, if that’s okay” he answers.

“I’d like that” I said I couldn’t help but smile, someone wanted to get to know me. I wasn’t very social so this was a new thing. Before long I was stifling a yawn and I glanced at my phone, it was already late and I had an early class. I also took notices of the messages, one was from Jamie letting me know she was back. Another was from my wonderful roommate who was letting me know she was finished and I could come back.

“We can continue tomorrow, I got an early class tomorrow and my roommate just text me saying I’m no longer sexiled” I said realizing I probably shouldn’t even be staying now his roommate was back and was taking a shower. Surly no one wants to try and unwind with people in the room.

Tom looked at his phone as well, “Yeah, good point, I have to be up early as well. I have a feeling we’ll see a lot of each other now” Tom said getting up the same time I was. I had no doubts the two of us would be seeing a lot of each other now we’ve officially met and spoke with each other. He walks me to his door, even holds it open as I pulled it open.

“Alright, have a good night Tom” I say to him as I took a step out in the hall, I couldn’t help but look around not wanting a random passersby to take it the wrong way.

“It’s this Friday at 7, be sure to come see me and Ben” Tom said suddenly and it was then I realized I never learned when he’d be performing. I said I’d go but he didn’t share when the performance would be, until now that is.

I was a little shocked to learn that it was in fact going to be tomorrow. “I’ll be there,” bidding him a farewell. I headed down the hall that would connect this dorm to my dorm. I couldn’t wait to tell Jamie and I couldn’t help but give a silent thanks to my roommate as I turn the ribbonless doorknob to enter my room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Normally I post on my tumblr first but since I was already online :D I decided to post it here anyway. Feel free to check out my writer blog the-fiction-portal, normally I'll post things there first.


End file.
